Someone new
by Cheyenne-Lestat
Summary: Skyela and Kyle where beat when they where younger, when they run to forks thay meet the cullens, jacob black and seth and leah clearwater, rated m for future chapters.what can they new girls do, who will they love vampire and wolfs!1!
1. Chapter 1

N POV

" Alice! Alice! What is it?" Jasper asked eagerly, running over to Alice.

"There's two new people coming." Edward answered, while looking into Alice's vision.

"Can we go meet them please Jazzy PLEASE" Alice pleaded, batting her long lashes, with a puppy dog look on her face.

"yeah ok, But I want to take Emmett's jeep!" He shouted up the stairs wishing for Emmett to hear him, he did and in second he was down stairs.

"Over my burning body! Now hurry up you all are slower than humans!" Emmetts booming voice came from the garage.

"I resent that" Bella said while trowing her bagel at Emmett.

"SO! Its true! Hey Sex- Ed you want to race?"

"Fine, just don't call me that. To the town sign and back. But be careful don't run over the new girls!" Edward hollered back, already out of the drive way.

N POV

"Skyela hurry up! Your being slow again!" Kylie yelled already at the town sign, waiting impatiently.

"If you would carry something it wouldn't take this long!" Skyela argued back while setting the two backpacks, five grocery bags, two purses, and a pocket holder full of nail polish down.

"One word…NAILS" She said showing Skyela her newly painted neon pink and green nails. "Now they match my hoodie!"

'_Hey there, I like your hair! Who does your hair?'_

The girls turned around looking towards the town as two pairs of headlights raced towards them.

"Skyela MOVE! Do you want to get hit, Pulse my Sun Chips are in there!" Kylie said from over on the grass waving her arms frantically.

"ILL GET THERE WHEN I GET THERE!" Skyela hollered as she tripped over a rock and hit her head on the sign.

" HAHAHA" Kylie fell down laughing, then relishing that the chips fell with her she ran over to check on them, totally forgetting about Skyela,

"There ok!" she said sitting up really fast and hitting her head on the sign also.

N POV

Skyela was the first to get up, pulling kylie with her, turning around to get the bags she hit something hard.

"Ugh! Stupid walls! Always popping out ever where I swear the next time.."

"ha-ha" Emmett laughed looking down at the little person who bumped into him.

"Ah! The wall talks! Save me Kylie!" She said running behind Kylie and pushing her forward.

"And what am I suppose to do! Really!" Kylie screech, while running another direction only to bump it to someone soft.

"Omg Skyela I think I killed someone!" she yelled as she hopped up! Skyela not soon behind her fell over the body, which gave a high grille moan.

"Wow Ky, you killed it with your big head!

"auk-hum" Alice cleared her voice even though she didn't need to.

'_I want to go there PSHA' _Kylie and Skyela sang together

"Um what was that" Jasper asked, turning on Edwards headlights, and looking at the two girls at once everyone noticed the differences between them.

The first one who was leaning over Bella, as she looked around wondering how she got on the ground,

Had long brown hair, an oddly bright green eyes (which with there eyesight they could tell where real), she was wearing a stripped neon green and pink hoodie, a whit tank top, a black skirt, knee high socks and some low top converses'.

The second one was returning Emmett's stare. Slightly taller than the first. She had jet black hair, long in the front but short in the back. Her eyes where…pink… (Natural odd) she was wearing a black and baby blue hoodie with hearts on it, a black tank top, plaid mini skirt on, with high tops on, that where opened at the top to show her Mitch match black and blue socks.

"The song didn't finish. So we finished it. By the way I'm Kylie and this is my step sister Skyela." She said pointing at the girl to her left who still held Emmett's attention, which was amazing seeing how even rose never could keep it for to long.

"Love are you ok?


	2. PLEASE READ IMPORTAINT

Hey everyone!!!!!!

I am rewriting all of my stories. I have started and i can tell you THEY ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE.  
This is a real short A/N sorry But i cant wait to post them. LOVES YA 


	3. Chapter 3

Look I know this is another Authors Note. I also know I said I would do this before. Just hear me out though, my life is different now and in a fit of rage the only thing I could do was write. So I have been rewriting my stories. Completely. Different characters, different plot, and I whole new outlook on how I want these stories to go.  
I may have lost a few readers and I may have gained some too, but one thing is for sure, these stories can be better, and they will be better.

I will no longer be using this account. I will delete it in due time, I just want you all to know about my new account.  
LoyalAsAViking

I will be uploading the first of my stories in 2 days, when the account becomes fully active. Until then my comrades.


End file.
